bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Alisa
Alisa Whiteheart (アリーサ, Alisa) is the youngest character in the Band of Brothers series created by "Stormbreaker99" on Fanfiction.net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Xedina Fairlady." She was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the death game when it began. Appearance Personality Background Equipment and Items Gold short sword.jpg|End-game short sword Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 89 *'''HP: '''12100 Skills Buffs *Purifying Strikes - A buff that makes the user's attacks be able to clean any positive effects on a player. This means any buff, bonuses, or temporary enhancements will be wiped. This skill effectively sets a person to their original stats in their armor without additional boosts. Buff lasts 30 seconds. One Handed Straight Sword *Needle - (1-hit strike) A lunge at a foes legs to reduce movement speed by 10%. *Slash Twist - (1-hit strike) A running slash at the foe, twisting afterwards to dodge. *Whack Away - (1-hit strike) A mid-level skill that uses both hands to smack an attack away and open the foe up. *Pointy Knock - (1-hit strike) A skill that induces a knockback *Rage Spike - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *Vertical - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *Horizontal - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *Slant - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *Sonic Leap - (1-hit strike) A skill that charges up the sword and leaps up to deliver a downwards strike. *Vertical Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple two-hit sword skill that traces a "V" shaped arc. *Burst - (3-hit combo) A skill that rushes in to stab three times before falling back behind allies. *Rabbit Slashes - (3-hit combo) A skill that does three extremely short slashes before hopping back. *Slash Away - (4-hit combo) A series of slashes before rolling to the side. *Falling Slashes - (5-hit combo) A high-level sword skill that throws the user down to the side diagonally to the enemy and slashes, cutting down the foe's lower body. Familiar Enhancement *Primitive Beast - Increases the attack damage of her familiars for a short amount of time. *Instinctual Sprint - Increases the movement speed of the two wolves. *Silent Killer - Enables her familiars to go into Hiding for a limited time. Allows for sneak attacks. **Neck Bite - A wild lunge aiming at the enemy's neck. Has increased critical chances. **Joint Bite - A bite to the knee or elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling the enemy. **Shredding Jaw - A sidelong slash at the enemy's stomach. Causes a bleed effect. Familiar Communication *Attack *Stalk *Defend *Escort *Distract *Flee *Buff **Alpha Male - Increases the party's attack speed and damage for 20 seconds. **Animal Recovery - Triples the health recovery of the party for 30 Call of the Wild *Alisa's ultimate skill that spawns various packs of wolves. Blade Throwing *Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. *Rolling Shot - Throws a knife as the user rolls. *Falling Shot - Throws a knife as the user falls to the side. *Quad Shot - Rapidly throws four charged knives. *Pierce - Heavily charges up a knife that can penetrate the thickest of armors. Dodge *Tucking Roll - (1-move evasion) A high level skill that tucks the body tight into a roll. Has high dodge rate and increases movement speed by 30% for 10 seconds after. Had short 3 second cooldown and requires a small frame. Shares cooldown with Tucking Fall. *Tucking Fall - (1-move evasion) A high level skill that tucks the body into a tight fall backwards. Has high dodge rate and increases movement speed by 30% for 10 seconds after. Had short 3 second cooldown and requires a small frame. Shares cooldown with Tucking Roll. Quotes Category:Character Category:Player Category:Female